Honeymoon
by Bishop Sasarai
Summary: Heath gets sent into a forest for a battle, instead he gets Legault. Oneshot, LegaultHeath


Honeymoon

A/N: Generic I don't own Fire Emblem or the characters disclaimer here. Oh, and this is kinda plotless! I've got another story brewing though, so this is kinda like a sample, (I guess?) (The next one won't be plotless, I promise!)

Pairing: Legault/Heath

Heath couldn't see into the vast darkness of the forest ahead of him. He was supposed to be heading off a group of swordsman someone had spotted, and at this very moment, Heath thought whoever 'someone' was sorely deserved a good tongue-lashing right about now. Frowning, Heath signaled Hyperion to land at the edge of the dense forest. Sliding off the slate-colored wyvern, Heath took in his surroundings cautiously. Something about the air was doing nothing for his agitated state, and he hated to go into the forest alone. Even with Hyperion tagging along closely behind him, he didn't feel safe.

"Grrr," Heath muttered under his breath. "Come, Hyperion."

Heath tugged on Hyperion's lead and stepped towards the dark silence of the forest. Hyperion didn't appear to be at all nervous as he followed after his master. In fact, Heath could swear he heard the wyvern snuffling about him as if this were just a normal nature walk rather than an ambush waiting to happen. A bird made the mistake of flying too low over Hyperion's head, and the wyvern reached up and snapped it into his powerful jaws.

Heath rolled his eyes. A bird of that size wasn't even worth a snack, but Hyperion enjoyed hunting pretty much anything that moved and wasn't human, though even humans weren't always safe from the fierce wyvern. Though he'd never killed a human, he had certainly cut up his fair share of them in the past.

Stroking his companion's side, he let himself smile. It had been a while since he and Hyperion could get some time alone. Heath felt guilty about not being able to spend as much time with Hyperion as he had previously. Especially when he'd first become a wyvern rider; taming a young wyvern was no easy task. But it had been fun. At the time, he and Hyperion had been inseparable.

"Hello, there," called an eerie and all-too-familiar voice, breaking up Heath's brief reminiscence. Heath clenched his teeth and steeled himself as he turned around.

"Ah, Legault..."

Leaning against a nearby tree, and smiling that smug little smile, was the bane of Heath's existence. Or so he liked to think.

"Ah, Heath," Legault countered. "Might I ask why the two of you are wandering all alone in this dark forest?"

"I was sent here," Heath answered stiffly. "I could ask the same of you."

"Hmmm, yes, you could," Legault smiled lazily. "I'm not sure if I've formulated an answer for that just yet."

"What?" Heath frowned, irritated by the thief's usual roundabout way of dealing with his questions. "How can you not know? Wait, never mind. I'm not sure I want to know..."

Heath turned away from the thief and began to lead Hyperion deeper into the forest. Legault simply smiled and watched him for a moment.

"Are you going to leave me here alone, then?" Legault asked.

Heath froze. It wasn't as if Legault couldn't handle himself. But if there truly was something creepy in these woods and he was left alone and ambushed... Well, how could he live with himself? Even though it sometimes sounded tempting, and even though he was but an ex-knight, he still had his honor.

Heaving a weary sigh, Heath slowly turned back to the violet-haired thief.

"Gahhh!" Heath flew back a few yards. "Don't sneak up on me like that!!!"

Legault snickered. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

No longer leaning against the tree, Legault stood directly behind Heath. Or had, until Heath had projected himself away from the sly thief. Heath clutched his chest for a minute, willing his heartbeat back to a normal rhythm.

"Grrr... I hate it when you do that."

Do what?" Legault asked innocently, reaching over to pet Hyperion.

"When you—Hey, don't touch him! He might bite you--!"

To Heath's surprise, the wyvern seemed to like Legault just fine. In fact, he was nearly purring. A mean feat for Heath himself, but for an entire stranger...

"How did you do that?" Heath demanded.

"Hmm? How did I do what?" Legault repeated. "My, but you're acting peculiar today."

"No, you're the one acting peculiar," Heath retorted. "What have I done that's so weird?"

"Hmmm... So many things..." Legault smiled that ever-present smile of his. "But I can't say I don't like it."

"W-what?" Heath hated it when he said things like that, and combined with that smile of his... "Just don't touch Hyperion without permission again. He really is dangerous."

"How cute," Legault's lips curved. "You want to protect me."

"Not just you!" Heath growled. "I'd say it to anyone!"

"Hmm, not true."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's say an angry Raven wanted to kill you for some reason..."

"That isn't going to happen," Heath replied firmly. "I try to stay in his good graces."

"Aww, but not mine? I think you've hurt my feelings..."

"If you only think I did, I'm sure I haven't," Heath said dryly. He grabbed Legault's cloak with the intention of dragging him through the forest, but Legault grabbed his wrist.

"Hey," he said softly. "Do you hear that?"

Heath loosened his grip and strained to hear what Legault had heard. Suddenly Legault shoved the wyvern rider to the ground.

"H-hey!" Heath cried as he hit the ground. "What the he--"

Heath was silenced by Legault's lips on his, warm and soft, different than he would have expected. Well, if he'd expected it...

Heath made a small noise, his arms going around Legault's waist of their own accord and a strange warmth rising deep inside him. Heath could feel Legault's lips curve upward against his own and then he found himself kissing him back.

He was acutely aware of the thief's slight weight on top of him now, the feel of his hips underneath his hands, the heat of the thief's own hands at the back of his neck... Then the absence of Legault's lips on his.

His mind felt thick with swirling emotions now, and he had no sense of what was going on. He felt Legault's breath tickle his ear. Then his mind processed what he'd said.

"Okay, they're gone now..."

"They're gone now?! Who? Wha? I... urm..."

Heath sat up quickly, his hand catching Legault only as an impulse. Legault didn't seem to mind being pressed against Heath's body though, if his tiny smile and half-closed eyes were any indication. He licked his lips and rested his head on Heath's shoulder.

"Well, I certainly don't mind if you don't..." he purred, wrapping an arm around Heath's neck.

Heath's face flushed bright red.

"Hey! What are you implying?! You're the one who... attacked ME, remember???"

"Mmmm," Legault cuddled against his knight. "but as I recall, you certainly didn't fight it..."

"Wha... Well... I..." Heath blushed furiously. "You! Why...?"

"Didn't you see them? Goodness, they would have killed us if not for my quick thinking."

"What on earth are you TALKING about?" Heath cried, confused. He slid out from underneath Legault and pried his hands off him. Legault regarded him curiously.

"Those horrible swordsmen. You didn't see them?" Legault feigned innocence.

"No! I DIDN'T see them! Was I supposed to?" Heath was now convinced he'd been set up. It was an elaborate setup, but it must be a setup, nonetheless.

"Shhh," Legault put a finger to Heath's lip. He looked incredibly amused. "They'll hear you."

"You made them up."

Legault opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. But it was hard not to notice the way he was staring over his shoulder. Then, like the hurricane he was known as, Legault sprung up, drawing his dagger in a fluid motion, and spun Heath around by the shoulder. "Swordsman!"

"Hey!" The swordsman called to his mates. "Those lovers are fakes! I think they were a diversion!"

An archer on a horse rode up behind the swordsman. "Ha! I knew it! They must be associated with those stupid nobles causing all that ruckus."

"Well," Legault said slowly. "If we're a diversion, where's the main show?"

The two men looked at each other, confused.

"Yeah, he has that effect on you," Heath told them. Legault raised an eyebrow, but still managed to appear incredibly amused by the whole situation.

"But this guy is a wyvern rider..." the swordsman pointed out.

"Good point there, fellas," Legault was now standing behind them, clapping his hand on the swordsman's shoulder. The swordsman looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"H-hey! How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Legault smiled, then winked at Heath. Heath couldn't help it, he blushed.

"Uh..." the swordsman now looked incredibly weirded out. "B-boss, can we go now?"

The archer gave the two an odd look. "First I want to hear this guy's explanation."

Legault looked at Heath for a moment, as if contemplating. Heath didn't understand the look, and gave him a questioning gaze. Legault shook his head, and seemed to come to whatever decision it was he was trying to make.

"This is one of the best wyvern riders in all of Bern. Now..." Legault's voice was now soft and slightly dangerous. "All we wanted was a little time off, you see?"

Both men seemed to get what he meant, nodding and looking slightly ill.

"So," Legault continued in a voice of silk. "We decided to have a bit of a 'honeymoon' here..."

Both men shared a grossed-out glance.

Legault smiled secretly. "But when we do finally get some time to... ah... explore each other, some stupid warriors mistake us for some band of stuck-up nobles on a peace trip. Do you see now why we might be a bit irritated by the interruption?"

Heath wished the ground would swallow him up now. But he wisely remained silent.

"Well," the archer said after clearing his throat. "They did look...intimate when we came by earlier."

"Yeah," the swordsman nodded emphatically. "And how could you fake something like THAT?"

"Ahem," the archer looked green. "Well, we'll leave you two to it. And I'll make sure none of our others come this way."

"Thank you," Legault sung. He let go of the swordsman and glided over to Heath. He wrapped his arms around Heath's arm and let his head fall on his shoulder. "Well, have fun slaughtering the enemy."

The archer laughed. "Huh. I wouldn't call this line of work fun. Especially since it seems like every time I'm reincarnated, I get killed by them again and again..."

Legault looked politely puzzled. "Eh?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm not even sure I understand what I said. See you guys later."

Before the swordsman turned and followed his friend, he said to Legault, "Um, hey. I think I might be um, gay, too. I think I'm in love with my boss."

"Oh, brother..." Heath sighed. Legault elbowed him.

"Really? How sweet," Legault turned to the swordsman. "What would you like from me? Advice? Love potion, perhaps?"

Before the swordsman could reply, Heath shoved away from Legault.

"L-love potion?!"

"Don't worry," Legault waved a hand. "I didn't use any such thing on you. Oh, wait... Are you saying you're in love with me?"

Heath stared. Then he blushed. "N-no, that's not..."

"Ahem!" the swordsman interrupted. When he got their attention he asked. "So, love potion. How well does it work?"

"I would advise against it," Legault admitted. "But here is some advice. Just be honest. Someone has to be."

"Like you are," Heath muttered.

"Hmmm?" Legault glanced at Heath. "Ignore him. He's a bit moody, since he's always on the bottom."

"Huh? That's not fair, Legault—!"

"So, anyhow, run along, little swordsman, and have fun chasing your man."

The swordsman ran off gleefully.

"Grrr..." Heath crossed his arms. "You were only 'on top' once, and that's only because you surprised me."

Legault raised an eyebrow. "Really? Let's see you on top then."

Heath shook his head. "Now you're trying to trick me. Is that all you are, Legault? Mind games?"

"Hmm, let me think..." Legault twirled a strand of his hair. Heath bit his lip. Why the hell did the crafty thief always do this to him? When Legault met his eyes, he looked dead serious. "I don't believe anyone is only a mind game. Do you really think I am?"

"Well, no..."

Legault held Heath's gaze, even as he walked over, and the gaze went unbroken as Legault stroked Heath's cheek.

"So, you think I'm lying to you, then."

"Urm... Sometimes. I mean, you're hard to... read. And anyway," Heath grabbed both Legault's wrists. "You were playing the same games with that swordsman."

"Was I?" Legault asked, looking down at where his wrists were clasped by Heath's hands. "I didn't notice."

There was a long silence. Heath could even hear Hyperion snoring a few feet away.

"Were you jealous?"

Heath started. "What do you mean?"

"You thought I was 'playing games' with the swordsman, did you not? Were you jealous?"

Heath swallowed hard and thought about it. He had been jealous. Just the littlest bit... But could he admit that to Legault...? He looked down at him, the sharp curve of his cheek, the scar across his face, the brilliant purple hair... Legault wasn't watching him now. But he could bet he was smiling that arrogant smile of his. That smile drove Heath nuts... In more ways than one.

"Yes, a little bit," he finally admitted.

"So..." Legault looked up. That smile was definitely still there. "Wanna have that 'honeymoon' then?"

A/N: I've been reading lots of FE fics, and I thought'd I'd try my hand at one. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Also, I'm afraid I might have had Heath OOC... I hope not, but it's hard to tell what his personality is when you've done minimal supports. Advice? Oh, and um, does anyone have any yaoi pairings suggestions for Canas? I'm trying to write a b-day fic for my brother. Teku in advance for any suggestions!


End file.
